Shit Dreams and Sleep Talking
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: In which Jou falls asleep in class. Give a review, maybe?


**Darkness, complete and utter black. There was nothing around as far as the eye could see. It was all black.**

 **I could not catch my breath, I could not find it in me to calm, I was a mess, I was disgusting. Covered head to toe in sweat.**

 **I had been running for hours, trying hard as I could to find where all of this came to an end. I had chosen the wrong direction.**

 **There was no end, none that could be reached, none that could be seen.**

 **Had I even moved from my original space? There was no indicator for that.**

 **I found myself being thrust downward into a spiral of confusion.**

 **How had I ended up here?**

 **How could I leave?**

 **What happened to the lights?**

 **Where was I?**

 **All these questions would be answered soon enough.**

 **All these questions would meet their end.**

 **I stood still in the darkness, listened, there was not a sound other than a faint voice, one calling out to me.**

 **It belonged to a man, that much was clear.**

 **He called my name, voice soft and sweet.**

 **The allure of his tone a risky temptation.**

 **I couldn't remember the last time someone had used my given name without spite in their tone.**

 **This voice calling out to me, it was familiar.**

 **It was strong.**

 **Even.**

 **Soothing.**

 **I knew this voice.**

 **I knew who it belonged to.**

 **I knew.**

 **I couldn't stand the thought of him saying my name so sweetly.**

 **I couldn't stand to think that he'd call out to me like that.**

 **That wasn't the man I knew.**

 **That wasn't the Kaiba who I had grown accustomed to.**

 **That couldn't have been him.**

 **I gripped at my ears.**

 **Tried to shut him out.**

 **He wouldn't call out my name like that.**

 **He was cruel, he hated me, he wanted me dead, he wasn't one to switch opinions so easily.**

 _ **"Shut up!"**_

 **I'd yell into the void before me.**

 _ **"Just shut up!"**_

 **The voice would halt.**

 **Silence would take over.**

 **Then...**

 **Laughter.**

 **Laughter mischievous.**

 **A loud cackling**

 **A groaning, cracking sound.**

 **The black would crumble.**

 **Hues of yellow and white would pour through the cracks.**

 **It was revealed that I had stopped just short of the closest wall.**

 **The end of this blackness.**

 **His laughter ceased.**

 **A hand held tight to my wrist.**

 **A whisper in my ear.**

 _ **"Don't go."**_

 **A plea.**

 **A hope for something that I could not stop.**

 **I was leaving.**

 **Slowly fading out of this world.**

 **An action that I could not stop.**

 **Yet this reality did not stop his pleas.**

 **Nothing could have.**

 _ **"I love you."**_

 **He'd mutter inches away from my ear.**

 _ **"Don't leave me here."**_

 **I remembered this dance.**

 **This was something that happened often.**

 **Moments, mere moments and nothing more.**

 **Spent with him.**

 **In this dream.**

 **Happiness.**

 **Each moment spent with him.**

 **Fleeting.**

 **Peaceful.**

 **Serene.**

 **Perfect.**

 **Love filled my lungs.**

 **I did not want to leave any longer.**

 **I wanted to stay with him.**

 **An evaporating hand over a blackened one.**

 **I was vanishing, quickly.**

 _ **"I love you back."**_

 **I'd say.**

 **I meant it.**

 **I meant every syllable.**

 **Each letter spoken with a purpose.**

 **Each letter filled with heart.**

 **Each letter meant so much.**

 **Yet they would fall on deafened ears.**

 _ **"Don't leave me."**_

 **He'd repeat.**

 **As though he was on loop.**

 **Lips would press to my neck.**

 _ **"Don't leave me."**_

 _ **"Don't leave me."**_

 _ **"Don't."**_

 **A tear.**

 **Travelled no further than out of the eye.**

 **It was taken by the light.**

 **I was being taken by the light.**

 **He was being left in the darkness.**

 **What was I to do? What was I to do?**

 **How could I stop this?**

 **How could I remain here forever?**

 **I held onto him.**

 **My grip desperate.**

 **Tears came.**

 **Never left the eye.**

 **I could hear him sobbing.**

 **He didn't want to let go.**

 **He never did.**

 **He didn't like being left alone here.**

 **I didn't like leaving him here.**

 **Tucked away in the darkness that protected my pride.**

 **He needed to be drawn into the light.**

 **I wasn't ready for that yet.**

 **I wasn't willing to admit it.**

 **I wasn't willing to tell myself.**

 _ **"I love Kaiba Seto."**_

 **I gripped at him.**

 **Now that I had said it, now that I had admitted to it, he would no longer be trapped here.**

 **He would remain on my mind all hours of the day.**

 **He would haunt me.**

 **He would take over my mind.**

 **The last of the black crumbled.**

 **His figure vanished.**

 **He left me.**

 **For the first time.**

 **I had been the one left behind.**

 **Tears fell.**

 **One by one.**

 **One after another.**

 **I loved him.**

 **I wanted him near me.**

 **He was gone.**

 **I woke with a start.**

 **I was in class.**

 **All eyes were on me.**

 **The teacher stared down with an incredulous gaze.**

 **Had I been talking in my sleep?**

 **It seemed to be so.**

 **Kaiba wouldn't even look at me.**

 **Laughter broke out.**

 **Rancorous.**

 **Spiteful.**

 **They laughed not in good humour, but to mock me.**

 **They found my infatuation to be a joke.**

 **One worthy of their jests.**

 **I stood from my chair.**

 **I knew what was going on.**

 **I ran from the classroom.**


End file.
